This invention relates to roll forming machines which form an indeterminate length panel of a desired lateral profile from a supply strip of sheet metal and, more particularly, to such a machine wherein a single operator can quickly replace roll forming stations to change the desired lateral profile and wherein adjustments to the lateral positions of the roll forming stations can be quickly effected.
Roll forming machines are well known in the construction industry. Such a machine is typically mounted on the bed of a pickup truck, van, trailer, or the like, so that it can be transported to, and used at, the site where siding panels, roofing panels and rain gutters are to be installed. Typically, such a machine comprises a series of spaced forming stations, each having upper and lower shaping rollers between which a sheet metal strip is passed, so as to impart a desired shape, or lateral profile, to the sheet metal strip, which is uniform along the length of the sheet metal strip after it exits the machine. The strip is cut to its desired length as it exits the roll forming machine. Different combinations of rollers provide different lateral profiles to the strip. Conventionally, each machine is designed to provide a single predetermined lateral profile to the sheet metal strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,259 discloses a roll forming machine where the forming stations are mounted on a set of rail structures which can be interchanged with a different set of rail structures to form a different lateral profile. This allows the operator to change lateral profiles without having to remove and replace each individual forming station. According to this patent, the rail structures on the right side of the machine are mounted directly to the machine frame by the use of mounting blocks that stay with the rail structures when changed for a different set of forming stations. The two rail structures on the left side of the machine are mounted directly to threaded adjustment traveler bar blocks and have to be realigned relative to the machine frame every time a set of rail structures is mounted into the machine. This realignment requires at least two adjustments. First, the rail structures on the left side have to be adjusted to ensure that they are parallel to the rail structures on the right side of the machine. Second, the first rail structure on the left side has to be adjusted to have a given offset relative to the second rail structure on the left side of the machine. This is accomplished by turning the nuts on the threaded adjustment traveler bar blocks on the first rail structure so that the first rail structure is moved left or right until the proper offset is achieved. While adjusting this offset, the first rail structure on the left side has to be kept parallel with the rail structures on the right side of the machine.
The aforedescribed arrangement suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, it requires two people and an average of three to four hours to replace the rail structures in order to change the lateral profile produced by the machine. There are three major reasons for this disadvantage. The first reason is that three of the four rail structures are long and heavy, requiring two people to remove and insert the rail structures from and into the machine. The second reason is that the shear and entry assemblies of the machine need to be partially disassembled and then reassembled to allow the long rail structures to be removed from and inserted into the machine. The third reason is that the rail structures must be mounted and realigned to the machine before being able to form the next lateral profile.
It would therefore be desirable to have a roll forming machine wherein the lateral profile can be easily and quickly changed by a single person.